Love isn't always enough
by girlwhoreadsalot
Summary: Oliver/Chloe, begins during season 10. Chloe sees a great evil when she puts on fate's helmet, she will do anything to stop it but how will Oliver feel when he finds out she was willing to die to protect him?
1. OLIVER

*HAHA in case you didn't know I don't own Smallville*

Smallville 2010

Oliver stood in the middle of watch tower; he had been searching for the any sign of Chloe when all of a sudden something had taken over watchtowers main computers. The screens went blank for a few seconds before her saw Chloe kneeling in a dark room, her hands were tied behind her back and she had a gun pressed to her head. There was no audio but from the man's gestures he was not happy about something he knelt down to get into her face. She bit her lip and held back tears as the man raised the gun only to whip her sending her flying face first in the dirt. She didn't try to get up instead her shoulders shivered to indicate to Oliver she was sobbing.

After a lot more yelling the man pulled out his cell phone he seemed to talk for what seemed like mere seconds. As he ended the call he held up the gun again and pointed it to Chloe once again. For the first time he could hear the audio as the sound of three shots rang through Oliver's ears as the sight of his girlfriend falling to the ground shaking clearly in shock. The bullets had entered into her chest and he knew that by the amount of blood she would be dead in minutes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed falling to his knees. He couldn't believe she was dead, she was the only women he had ever really loved and now once again he was alone. He heard Clark speed in and didn't bother to turn around he was frozen on his knees openly sobbing.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" he sounded panicked. He hadn't heard from Chloe all day and then he looked up at the screen, frozen on a shot of a lifeless Chloe. "What the hell happened" anger filled his voice.

"She's gone, she is really gone Clark and it is all because of us." He slowly got up and began to walk out of Watchtower.

After a few a month of searching they hadn't found her body or connection to who was responsible, the league and close friends held a memorial on her behave. Once again Oliver was in the front row of a funeral as the person he loved was lowered into the ground which would be the second time an empty casket lay beneath a tombstone with Chloe's name on it. Normally he would have worn sunglasses to hide his tears but he saw no point in hiding anything anymore. He stood beside Lois and Clark was on his other side helping him from falling over in grieve.

Later that night Clark carried a very drunk Oliver into his bedroom before returning to Lois. "I can't believe she is gone Clark. Who would do this to her Clark who could kill her" she wasn't sure how she could still have tears. "We have already lost so much Clark and Oliver doesn't handle lose very well I don't know how he is going to get over this, but we can't lose him too" Clark took Lois into his arms tightly.

"I wish there was something I could tell you to make this all better but the world just seems like a darker place without her" he couldn't help but think of all the close calls she had in these past 8 years, he had stopped thinking of her as fragile somewhere along the way.

Three Years Later in Smallville

Oliver sat in her old apartment; he had bought the Talon to make sure this place would stay as it was. He was the only one with a key and he spent more time here than he would admit to. He was practically drenched in boozed as it was the only way he could manage to get through the pain of losing the love of his life. He hadn't been doing a great job at hiding his habits from Lois and Clark; they knew he was having more than a little trouble moving on. "Ha" he laughed to himself as he thought of how he could possibly move on from Chloe.

He closed his eyes and he saw her, she was wearing his shirt and nothing else. Her famous smile was forming on her lips as she walked closer to him. "Ollie, I have been thinking" he smiled knowing what she would say next. "I was thinking that we could call in sick today spend all day in bed and ignore the world" she straddled him placing her hands on his face forcing him to stare into her emerald eyes. She was pleading her case without saying another word. He knew this was just a memory and that he would never get to spend another day like that trapped up in this tiny excuse for an apartment she loved so much. Tears streamed down his face and he ran his hands through hair as he broke down once again choking on tears as she disappeared.

Three years had passed but the scars of losing her were just so fresh. He stood up and placed his cup of scotch on her counter before leaving the apartment. As he walked down the stair into the Talon he ignored the stares of the people in the coffee house. He looked up at the apartment door and he saw a quick glimpse of her waving goodbye like she would when he would sneak out before anyone knew about their romance.

He was losing his mind, slowly each passing day he would see her in every place they had shared a moment, which was everywhere. He had long since decided that he would rather be crazy than forget anything about her.


	2. LOIS

*I only own myself and even that is up for debate*

Lois was in the middle of the bull pit chaos surrounded her but she couldn't help but stare at her cousins old desk, she hadn't worked at the planet for so long before her death but every once in a while she would look up hoping to her even after two years. It still didn't feel real, Chloe was the whole reason she had finally gotten her happily ever after and she never got to see it. Lois started to play with the ring on her finger and her heart felt the slightest bit heavier, she felt guilty when she got too happy that she and Clark had finally decided to tie the knot. It was selfish but she wanted her cousin beside her when she married her best friend. Chloe was such a big part of everyone's life but at least she was trying to move on unlike a certain billionaire who was sinking without her. Oliver poor Oliver, she wondered if he would ever stop blaming them for losing her. He had lost it after the funeral throwing accusations at Clark.

_FLASHBACK_

_Everyone had gathered at Watch-tower and Oliver was well into his scotch._

_"Where were you Clark? Why couldn't you save her? She trusted us, she trusted you to save her. Where were you when she was screaming in pain while they tortured her? Do you have like selective super hearing or do you just not give a damn about her?" Oliver poked his finger into Clark's chest as he asked the question. _

_"Oliver, stop this. This won't help anyone, she is gone and we will all miss her sooo much but this, you blaming people that will not help anyone. We need to think about what Chloe would want" Lois was in tears, she couldn't lie she knew there was a strong possibility that she was the reason Clark hadn't known that Chloe was in trouble._

_"What she would want, ha that is almost funny. She is never going to want anything ever again because she is dead and it is all our faults. She was so god damn brave that he forgot she wasn't one of us, she was fragile and we let someone break her. I am done with this hero crap, there is no way the world will ever be a better place without her in it" He stormed of but not before throwing his glass on the floor breaking into a million pieces._

_End of flashback_

Clark's hand grabbing hers brought her back to reality, he was truly her hero. He was so hurt by Chloe's death but he had stayed strong for all of them, in Oliver's absents he had taken over the leadership of the Justice League. Crime wouldn't gain from Chloe's death and he wouldn't give up till they found the monster that killed his best friend. But years later and they were no closer to any answers and Clark kept putting her investigation on the back burner to what seemed like a never ending flow of alien weird.

Oliver was standing in his living room with a near empty bottle of scotch when he blinked and there she stood wearing a trench coat. He smiled sweetly as he knew what memory this was, he had kissed the night before and left her in shock. She had stormed into his apartment, she looked upset or confused it might even had been her nerves "What are you doing here?" he asked knowing her answer off the top of his head. She looked up at him and pointed her finger at him.

" Oh no, Oliver tonight is not about questions, tonight is not about feelings, no tonight is about having some much deserved fun." She walked over to him and slowly undid her coat to reveal a forest green baby doll nighty hugging her every curve in just the right way.

"So what do you say to a night of guilt free night of hot sex?" she asked smirking it sounded so wrong coming from her sweet lips, he leaned in really close just as he had that night and whispered "I am supposed to say that I can work with that, but what I should have said was that I wanted so much more than just sex, because Chloe you are the love of my life" he chokes on the last part.

"I can't be the love of your life Oliver, you know that don't you?" her eyes were so filled with concerned it made this feel real. "Ollie I can't be anything to you, you're already beginning to forget me" she was crying now which was a first, he was usually the one to start crying.

"I could never forget anything about you, I love you. I don't want anyone but you." His voice was filled with pain He wiped her tears, "god this dream felt so real."

"I am sorry Oliver; I am so sorry you're hurting." Oliver looks up; it wasn't Chloe's voice but Lois's. It was her tears he was wiping. He should have guessed she never responded to his script changes before.

"Don't you ever knock?" he was cold, he had hardly spoken to her in the past three years.

"Oliver, you have to let her go. It is not healthy to hold onto her that way. You are scaring us Ollie all of us, you talk to her like she is still here"

"I am not ready to give up on her yet!" he walked around her.

"What could you still be holding onto, she is dead Ollie we all saw the video." She followed him into his bedroom.

"She has come back from the dead before and we both know it, it's possible she came back again." He saw the horror in her eyes at the thought about it.

"OLIVER, I know you loved her but you aren't the only one who did. If she wasn't really dead, what would have kept her away from all of us?" She wanted to storm off, get away from him but he grabbed her arm.

"We never found her body and with all the people we've pissed off it is not much of a stretch to think that someone is holding her somewhere" Lois was scared by the look in his eyes.

"Oliver if she was alive and we saved her what would she think of what you've done to yourself. From what I see there isn't much left of the man my cousin loved" with on final pull Lois walked out of his apartment.

"What would she think of the people who gave up on her so easily" He screamed

Please review! I just started watching Smallville so if I get something wrong please let me know. and at one point this was two stories but I put them together so if it says its been two years it is supposed to be three.


	3. New HOPE

Oliver was in his apartment looking at his reflection in the mirror, he brought his glass up to his lips. Pure H20 without the corrupting taste of vodka, it had been alone time since he was this sober and he wouldn't lie he felt like crap. He closed his eyes for a moment and his head felt heavy and he braced himself for a fall. He was choking on the poison in his throat trying to fight it when he felt a warm embrace of familiar hands. His beautiful pixie appeared above him. "I am so sorry Ollie, one day you'll understand" was all she could whisper before he was passed out.

When Oliver woke up he was in a bed at Met U and Lois and Clark were by his bedside.

"Where is she" he asked in a very groggy state, he was in pain all over as if he had been hit by a train or maybe Clark. "Where am I and where is Chloe?" Oliver's eyes were searching the room in a panic.

"Oliver, you are at Met U. Oliver you were brought in after suffering an overdose, if you saw Chloe than it was at the end of a dark tunnel." Lois's voice was horse; Oliver could tell she had been crying.

"No, I didn't take anything I swear Lois. Clark come on you got to believe me man, I saw Chloe as I was passing out. I knew she was alive I knew it" he tried to think of what she had said before he passed out. "At first I thought it was just a dream but she looked different, It was real, Chloe Sullivan is Alive." He shouted

"Oliver, I understand that you believe everything you are saying and let's face it three years ago I would have believed you had been drugged but a drug dealer has come forward about selling you the drug, and Clark found you after you took a backwards dive through a glass door in your apartment needle still in your arm." Lois's face was full of concern. Oliver looked up at Clarks face and it read a very similar expression.

"Look we all miss her Oliver but now you are getting reckless. We have spoken to a rehab center in Star city" he tried to explain.

"I don't need Rehab, I" Oliver saw the date on a paper in the corner of his eye. "Wait, that can't be right it can't be the 16th" they both nodded in silence as he grabbed the paper. "I am missing over a two weeks' time, has anyone seen me since the fight I had with Lois?"

"No, I let you cool off and then you went awol. This morning I tried your cell no answer so I sent Clark over. I am not really familiar with drug use but what type of drug would cause you to lose two weeks straight with no memory." Lois was always the reporter.

"The answer was in his blood; whoever did this is smart. The used a drug that is waiting to be tested by the FDR it isn't some street drug its being compared to Fentanyl. And we found weeks' worth of it in Oliver's system meaning Oliver had been in a coma like state for at least the past week. And I think they pushed him through the glass door to cover up something" Emil put an picture of Oliver's back up "After I concluded that it wasn't a street drug you were on I started thinking. The needle marks on your arms looked standard for a junkie, but since you weren't awake I thought maybe they had a hard time finding a vein which means they were testing you for something so I did some tests of my own. Most of the cuts on your back are consistent with the fall you took but this one here is a few days old." Emil showed them the photo you could hardly see the scar but it was there and fresh.

"What's all this mean Doc?" Oliver asked "What kind scar is this?"

"I can't be sure without further test but I believe that you had a piece of your bone marrow removed" Emil hear the shock intakes from Lois and Clark but Oliver's face was confused.

"Why would Chloe need my bone Marrow? Isn't that for cancer patients?" he asked, Lois lowered her head in frustration. "No, don't pretend that you can believe this part and not the fact that I saw Chloe, we live in Smallville people strange capital of the world." He begged.

"I am going back to your apartment to look for clues Oliver, if there is any left a trace of who did this I will find it." Clark blurred off.

"Oliver was right Bone Marrow is usually taken as a transplant. You have a very rare blood type I will have Tess run it against anyone on the donor waiting list with that blood type." Before Oliver knew it, he was alone. He couldn't help but think of why Chloe would kidnap him of all the far-fetched theories that one bugged him the most.

Oliver felt like he had been waiting hours by the time they got back this time Tess was with them. "So what did you crime fighters find?" he asked

"The penthouse was a bust, it reeked of bleach. No clues except that someone really went to a lot of trouble to make sure nothing was found." Clark turned to Emil hoping he had more luck.

"I didn't find anyone on the list that was a match for Oliver's blood type in Kansas; I am trying to pull some strings to get the international one." Emil offered only a little less information than Clark.

"Well I would look into the Canada as an option; apparently that is where the drug Oliver was dosed with is being tested. The Lab in Ottawa that runs the test is owned by LuthorCorp." Tess handed Oliver a copy of a document. It had been over a year since she last tried to speak with him, resulting in him kicking her out of Watch Tower and locking everyone out. "It looks like while Ollie over here has been drinking away a large part of his billions a company located out of that same town has been buying up junks of LuthorCorp stock and as of this morning has a 33% stake in the company making them equal partners with Oliver and I." Tess frowned she had been selling her shares too but she had no idea it was to the same buyer.

Emil's assistant walked into the room with a folder in her hand he looked over the list and shock his head. "So the donor foundation organizes the list in a way that they can't see the patient's information to prevent a bias, the only thing on file is their ID # and the town of the hospital they are being treated at. There is one in Ottawa but they have four hospitals it doesn't say which one." Tess grabbed the paper and pulled out her laptop.

"It'll take me a moment to cross check hospital records along with the employs at the lab where the drug was being tested." She watched the files load up taking close attention to the names of patients in the cancer ward. A name stuck out amongst the rest, Tess eyes widened as she looked up at Oliver.

"A patient at general hospital is a match for Oliver's blood type, the name on her file is Alyvia Luthor"


End file.
